User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Fun Ways to Die!
Note: "Fun Ways to Die!" IS a parody of "Dumb Ways to Die" and HTF Version of it, a day like this, yeah i say "Fun" Instead of dumb, tho ya know, being dead is NOT funny at all, however i show this so ya know how this level is, it is probably based on The HTF Version, lemme show ya: Wendy's Level: Help Wendy to find her phone somewhere between other phones, if time runs out, Wendy gets electrocuted to death, if winning, Wendy holds the phone and smiles at the camera. Alex's Level: Help Alex to collect as many chocolates as possible, he must have ten chocolates, failing and a giant chocolate will squash Alex to death, if winning, Alex will eat chocolate without problem as he swallows and smiles so happy after that so pretty small smile somewhat?.... Anais' Level: Help Anais to eat a carrot fully before times runs out, if time runs out, the carrot will stab her head and kill her off, and of course if she wins, she smiles then chews on another carrot as cool victory! Alexandra's Level: Help Alexandra to keep the golden ticket in her hands, if she lose, she dies by stepping on a bear trap which really even kills her, bear traps is the only obstacle in the way, bear traps really chops her if touching them, BUT if time runs out without avoiding a single bear trap, Alexandra will say "WOO-HOO!" With the golden ticket on one of the hands. Splendid's Level: Help Splendid, to eat as many acorns as possible, Splendid only eats acorns from the sky which isn't green, that is right, avoid the kryptonuts, if he eat a single one, SINGLE one, he goes BOOM! Ka-Boom maybe? And if Splendid only eats acorns which is ok, he will smile at the camera and keep chewing without death! Timmy's Level: Help Timmy to get right wish by what he says in the chat bubble, he says words like "Turtle" and "Bike" for example, and the player MUST press a turtle or bike IF he says that, it is three choices, and choose wrong will make Timmy to lose his head as his hand deleted it, BUT if winning, letting time run out by making it perfect with right wishes, he will fly with a balloon on the sky and wave happily at us! Samuel's Level: Help Samuel to run on a treadmill, if Samuel doesn't stay on the treadmill, he will trip and get sucked by the treadmill and his body stays on it as it rolls over and over again, if winning, Samuel will stop running as the treadmill is off and he winks and thumbs up at the camera at the same time. Jayden's Level: Help Jayden to avoid getting hit by walls and obstacles in the way as he rides inside a mine cart, IF he hit anything, his head is stuck on the wall as the rest of his dead body stays on the mine cart, if Jayden wins by time running out completed, he jumps out of the mine cart by doing a backwards stunt and be like "Taa-Daa!" Pose as he smiles at us. (I like it when he smiles, sorry for saying!!) Colombia's Level: Help Colombia to pump his car wheel, make sure that he keeps pumping and it is saying "100!" or something close to it, if pausing, Colombia dies by the car drive backwards on him by itself! If Colombia wins however and when times runs out, Colombia's wheel is fixed as he winks at the camera! Teddy's Level: Help Teddy to ride his horse without hitting any object in the way, tho if he hit something in the way tho, in the way like a cactus or something too bad, he will fall off the horse and land on a cactus (Maybe another one) but if he wins, the horse cheers i guess and Teddy lifts his hat as he says "Yee-Haaw!" As in victory! Giggles' Level: Giggles is in a dress-up level, make sure Giggles LOVES her clothes, and if she have any clothes she doesn't like at all, judging by her faces by reactions, when time runs out, Giggles will die by the clothes shrinking and suffocating her, if she wins, she will wink at the camera with a smile as times runs out with clothes that makes her very happy! Yes Help Giggles too!! Dipper's Level: Help Dipper to open the door with the golden key, if he doesn't get there in time when it runs out, Dipper will hear the alarm which is a honk that makes him react in fear, the golden key stabs his eye and it makes him die since he falls backwards but backwards must mean death? *Shrugs* Still if Dipper and the door meets, he will win by opening the door and smiles at us. Pink Fong's Level: Help Pink Fong to sing, if he miss any notes, the crowd will boo at him and throw a shoe which hits his head and it rolls on the floor. IF the notes are at the right time hit, if so, Freaking Pink Fong will win when time runs out and he dances as he smiles and the crowd cheers and applauds at him at same time!! Lifty's Level: Lifty's Level tho... Help Lifty to have money falling in his cauldron, miss one of them, he will die by a giant penny from the sky falling on him. When winning, Lifty have the cauldron FULL with gold, Lifty's smile is always seen especially when winning, except when he miss a coin, he will look at the penny before death! Lincoln's Level: Help Lincoln to take out a rabbit from his wizard hat, he is struggling by holding rabbit ears which is Cuddles' ears, when he manages to pull out Cuddles before time runs out, Cuddles is smiling as Lincoln looks proud to show Cuddles. If he fails by time, he will die by dragging out a huge lion and the lion have Cuddles' ears which is meant to be the joke, it bites off Lincoln's head after that. This is one of the only two levels where two really characters are at the same time, meanwhile one of them is the playable and the other one is having another role in it. Flippy's Level: Help Flippy to smoke by pressing all the time, if he fails, he will swallow the cigarette and pass out, if he wins however, he will throws the cigarette in the thrash and clap his hands as he is finished. Eric's Level: Help Eric (Cartman!) to give Gumball an ice cream before time runs out, if he wins, Gumball is happy and holds the ice cream and Cartman dances as he wins, if time runs out, the ice cream is melting, causing Cartman to melt as well and Gumball get the cone stuck in his eye, this is the second only level where two characters is in it at the same time as the first one is the playable one and the second one is having another role in it! Nicole's Level: Help Nicole to clean the inside of her house before time runs out, IF it is finished enough, she will be proud and smiles at us, IF time fails however, the roof which looks even old, crashes her to death! Steve's Level: Avoid awful stuff such as rope, anvil, bomb, and even knife. (All those are however the only dangers that flies towards Steve!) IF any of them touches him, he will die in different ways, if rope, he hangs himself however, if anvil, he dies by himself by throwing an anvil above his own head, if bomb, he swallows it as it explodes and if knife, Steve stabs himself to death. And help Steve to only allow amazing and nice stuff which is nice, such as flowers, hearts, candy, and even diamonds. (And those are the only positive stuff that flies towards Steve!) IF they touches him, he becomes better and better, and if time runs out by avoiding danger and allowing much of these stuff into him, if mostly flowers, Steve will smell flowers and actually smile at the camera, uh actually it is first time for him then, if hearts, Steve actually smiles with heart shaped eyes, falling in love, if candy, Steve gets a sugar rush with eyes that looks like Nutty's eyes, and if diamonds, Steve will kiss and throw them in a bathtub which he relaxes in with joy and happiness! Help Steve like that and that is so he can be happy so first time!! Kenny's Level: Help Kenny to have the right time, he holds the time travelling fan and have to end up in right dimension, Kenny either ends up in the stone age, a cave, the ocean, space, future city, Africa, or even modern time which is right. If Kenny ends up in right dimension which is modern time, he will say "WOO-HOO!" And still holds the fan, but IF he lost, the nuclear bomb above him explodes as his skull rolls on the ground, killing him! And Leni's Level: Help Leni to write correct answer in math questions, if she writes correct numbers, she pass the test with a student hat on her head and holds a roll as she raises her fist up and says "YEAH!" BUT Losing by write wrong question or even time runs out in general, Leni will have a "Dunce" Hat on her head so she is then doing this finger on lips thing, she then shoots herself since she was being stupid. Then there ya have it, i wrote down the levels, the ways you play it AND the deaths even! So sorry if it is cringe once again well sigh, still how was it? I promised to do it here it is your welcome! Category:Blog posts